1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device correcting image data, an image sensor, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color processing is conventionally optimized using a standard light source (a light source such as D65 which has a relatively flat spectral distribution).
As a result, in image data obtained, a place under an incandescent lamp or the like which exhibits a low color temperature tends to be yellowish. A place under a fluorescent lamp or the like which exhibits a high color temperature tends to be bluish.
Document 1 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-72758) discloses a color processing device that converts an input image into an image signal to allowing the image signal to be visualized.
The color processing device in the document 1 recognizes a set condition for a peripheral portion in a region where the input image is displayed, and predicts, according to the recognized set condition, a change in an appearance of a color by a condition of the peripheral region in the input image. The color processing device thus determines a color conversion coefficient and executes a color conversion process on the input image based on the determined color conversion coefficient.
However, in the document 1, a correction for image data affected by a color temperature is not executed. Thus, in the document 1, a correction to a difference between one appearance of one color and another appearance of another color caused by a difference between one color temperature and another color temperature is not executed for the image data to be processed.